


you can see it with the lights out, you are in love

by rxginamills



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fights, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, don't question it just roll with it, this is an old fic that i had sitting in my notes and i finally finished it, yes the ending sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: The fresh soul mark stung as the fabric of her jacket rubbed against it and Kitty winced. There, in sharp, crystal clear letters, was the name "Marley Rose".
Relationships: Jake Puckerman & Marley Rose, Marley Rose/Kitty Wilde, Ryder Lynn & Marley Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	you can see it with the lights out, you are in love

William McKinley High School was a place with a serious hierarchy among students. If you were a cheerleader or a football player, others were almost supposed to worship the ground you walk on, if not clean it. That’s how it went on in every teen movie ever, and it was rather surprising to find it also happening in real life.

If you were a part of McKinley’s show choir, the Glee Club of the school, the New Directions, you were lower than low. If someone signed up for Glee, they were instantly a candidate for a slushie, and it was definitely not the nice kind of slushie. The football kids were taking every opportunity to throw a freezing slushie in a choir kid’s face, and they rarely missed. 

It was like that for a long time, but it changed when the New Directions won Nationals in 2012. Glee Club became cool; a place where differences were accepted, and better yet, celebrated loudly! 

That’s why Kitty Wilde had somehow found herself auditioning for said club. She had gotten in, of course, because everyone could see how talented she was. Her first opinion of the Glee bunch was that they were losers, and maybe she was right, maybe not, but it didn’t take long for her to start actually enjoying their company. They were all good people and talented performers, but the one who really caught Kitty’s eye was one Marley Rose. 

The beautiful, brunette daughter of the McKinley lunch lady had somehow enchanted Kitty with her angelic voice. Kitty thought she couldn’t sink any lower. She became a part of the New Directions, the club that used to be garbage at the school, and then found herself falling for one of them, and a _girl_ at that! It was rather scandalous, but Kitty couldn’t help herself. 

Marley was gorgeous and obnoxiously kind to everyone. She made it so easy to want to be around her all the time, and so Kitty began spending more time with her. They grew closer as friends until one day they kissed at the bleachers outside the school. 

(But that was a secret, of course.)

Marley and Kitty started dating. They were keeping it lowkey and several months into their relationship no one knew about it. They were single in everyone else’s eyes, which meant that others were as interested in Marley as Kitty was. 

One day as Kitty was returning from lunch she saw Ryder and Jake swarming around Marley like a flock of seagulls. She rolled her eyes and tried to pick up on their conversation. 

”So I was thinking... what if we went to Breadstix tonight? Or, you know, any day you’re free,” Jake said with a little gleam in his eyes and almost unnoticeably brushed his fingers against Marley’s arm. Kitty held back an animalistic growl bubbling in her chest. While Jake was flirting more obviously than Ryder, the latter was trying to talk Marley dizzy about a new band he found until she fainted. 

Kitty balled her hands into fists and marched up to the trio, sliding smoothly into the tiny space between Jake and Marley. 

”Marley!” she exclaimed innocently, ”Hi!”

”Uh, Kitty, we - ”

”Boys, exit,” Kitty said sharply, cutting off Jake in the process, ”Hop along. Now.”

Ryder and Jake took their leave on the two, looking extremely frustrated at the blonde Cheerio’s actions. 

”Are you okay?” Kitty asked her girlfriend instantly, ”Did Jake make you feel uncomfortable? Because I swear, I can and will _break_ those ugly fingers of his- ”

”Kitty, hey, it’s okay, I’m fine. I could’ve handled it.”

Kitty sighed, ”I know, I just- I can’t help but get jealous. You’re my,” she lowered her voice, ”girlfriend, you know? I wish people could know that.”

”Me too, Kitty, but... I don’t think I’m ready for the truth to come out yet.”

Kitty took Marley’s hand briefly, ”It’s alright. I won’t force you into anything. It’s cool.”

She glanced at the clock, ”I gotta get to class. Will I see you after school?” 

Marley hugged her quickly, ”Absolutely.”

Kitty smiled brightly, ”Good. Bye.”

”Bye Kitty.” 

Kitty wanted to kiss her goodbye but knew that she couldn’t. She left Marley’s side and suddenly felt a strange warm feeling fill her up from head to toe. She began rubbing on her wrist anxiously as she made her way to her biology class. 

Tina sat next to her and took out her textbook while Kitty pulled the sleeve of her Cheerios jacket over her wrist and kept rubbing on it. Tina frowned.

”Everything okay with your arm?”

”Uh, yeah,” Kitty replied quickly, ”It's got a rash on it and it’s really itchy.”

 _Rash my ass_ , Kitty thought as she felt every letter of Marley’s name engrave themselves onto her skin. 

* * *

She had first heard about the concept of soulmates when she was seven and her mother was telling her a story about how the universe wrote your one true love's name on your body and you were destined to be together until the end of time. 

For some people it might have seemed like an imprisoning fate, being bound to one person forever, but Kitty had been a sucker for fairytales ever since she was a little girl. She watched her parents grow more in love with each other with every passing day and knew that finding a soulmate wasn't all that bad. Her mother's name had appeared on her father's arm when he was 13 and his on hers when she turned 15, and from that point on it had only been a matter of time before they found each other. 

Kitty thought about Marley, and how she had known the girl was special from the moment they met. She adored everything about Marley, even the things that annoyed her sometimes. They had been dating for months now and Kitty didn't know a better person, but not having Marley's name anywhere on her made her sad. She had finally found a person who she could trust and who made her feel like the most amazing girl in the world, and she couldn't handle it if she someday woke up with someone else's name on her. 

Then that moment in the hallway happened. Kitty knew instantly what her body was doing when it sent waves of warmth flooding through her and scribbled something on her arm. It felt like she was being burned from the inside, like someone was sowing thread on her wrist. 

After biology class she ran into the bathroom and pulled up her sleeve. The fresh soul mark stung as the fabric of her jacket rubbed against it and Kitty winced. There, in sharp, crystal clear letters, was the name "Marley Rose". Kitty felt happy and scared at the same time. Marley could've had someone else's name on her, or no name at all. There wasn't a certain age or day when a soul mark appeared. The only certain thing was that it was to happen to everyone. 

Kitty covered her arm and dashed out of the bathroom to find her next class. It was an English class, and the last one before school was over for the day. Kitty couldn’t wait to get out and see Marley. 

The lesson passed, slowly but surely, as students chatted amongst themselves and half-assed most of their work in the class. Kitty felt relieved when the bell rang and she was free to leave. 

The first person she spotted in the yard was Marley, who was as brightly as the sun. Kitty wasn’t sure if she was in a good mood or if the name on her arm was affecting her, but Marley seemed even more perfect than usual. Kitty took a few running steps to hug her. She blatantly ignored the glares from other Cheerios who still valued their reputation at school more than friendships. Kitty had stopped caring what other people thought long ago. 

”I missed you in class today,” Kitty said softly, ”You look pretty.”

Marley grinned, ”You too.” 

They leaned closer to each other but stopped abruptly when they caught a few juniors staring at them from a distance. Kitty looped her arm with Marley’s and walked her to her car.

”May I drive you home today?” she asked.

”I’d very much appreciate it.” Marley said softly and sat on the passenger seat. Kitty climbed in too, and began blasting the most obnoxious love songs of their time as she drove Marley to her house. They sang — no, _screamed_ along to the lyrics and dedicated every song to each other because in the car they could be themselves: a young couple who really cared about each other. 

The students of McKinley High were surprisingly cruel sometimes, and it was the reason why Marley was hesitant about coming out and revealing that she and Kitty were girlfriends. Getting slushied for being in Glee Club was bad enough. 

Kitty pulled over at the Rose residence after a good while of driving and singing along to pop music. Marley grabbed her backpack and began getting out of the car when Kitty suddenly grabbed her arm and stopped her.

”Wait,” she said, ”Kiss me?” 

She gave Marley her best puppy-eyed look, and Marley melted instantly. She flopped back on the car seat and leaned in to give Kitty a long, sweet kiss. Kitty cursed that they weren’t in a more private place.

”Do you have to go?” she whined. Marley sighed sadly.

”Yeah, I’m sorry,” she pouted, ”Call me when you get home, okay?” 

”I promise.” Kitty pecked Marley’s lips one more time before she let her go. She watched Marley walk up the drive way and almost wanted to jump out of the car and scream that she loved her, but she remained silent. 

_Stupid soul mark, making me wanna do irrational stuff_ , she thought before she left Marley’s house behind. 

* * *

When she showed up to school the next day, the very air in the building felt different. Kitty felt cold as she walked through the school. It was very strange; the hallways were still buzzing with people but Kitty felt more lonely than ever before. People threw worried looks her way. She frowned in confusion. What was happening at McKinley?

She didn’t have to go far to find out. There was yelling coming from the choir room. Kitty picked up her pace and jogged inside. What she found inside surprised her. 

Ryder and Jake were locked in a fistfight, grasping at each other’s throats. Marley was standing by the sidelines, both hands on her mouth in horror. Kitty made her way to her first. 

”What’s going on? Are you okay?” she asked worriedly. 

”Yeah, I’m fine, but the guys...” Marley trailed off unsurely. Kitty looked at them with concern. Then she realized what they were talking about as they threw each other around the room.

”You need to back off!” Jake shouted and tugged at Ryder’s hair. The latter let out a yell of pain and punched Jake in the stomach (or at least tried to). 

”Can’t you see, idiot? I’m much better for her than you! You’re toxic and a womanizer!” Ryder shouted. Jake charged at him and tackled him on the floor. Note stands hit the floor with a bang. Tina, Artie and Sam rushed into the choir room. Kitty felt a strange jealousy creep up her throat until it was a full-on snarl; she ran across the room and threw herself between the boys, her only mission to protect Marley from possible harm. She felt the soul mark burn on her wrist but ignored the sensation. Jake and Ryder kept tugging at each other and simultaneously at Kitty.

"Stop!" Kitty yelled, "Stop fighting!"

"I'll stop once I've taught this dude some manners!" Ryder yelled. Jake roared angrily and charged again, but Kitty pushed him back. Sue's Cheerios training was brutal, but it had gotten her into shape. 

"What's your problem? It's none of your business!" Jake pushed Kitty aside a little. She felt something inside her snap.

"It became my business when her name engraved itself on my wrist, you asshole!" 

Ryder and Jake stopped fighting. Kitty stood in the middle of the room, panting angrily. Tina gasped while Artie and Sam's jaws dropped. Marley could only stare at her girlfriend, shocked at the revelation. The soul mark burned Kitty's wrist, as if it was as angry as she was. 

"You… what?" Ryder struggled to speak. Kitty rolled up her sleeve and held out her arm. 

"Marley is my soulmate." 

Everyone in the room, apart from Marley, crowded around Kitty's arm to get a peek of her soul mark. She was telling the truth; Marley's name was indeed on her arm, loud and clear. 

"Kitty, that's a huge deal!" Tina exclaimed, "I don't think any of us have our soul marks yet!" 

Kitty blushed. She turned to Marley. The brunette looked more shy than she ever had. Kitty went to her and took both of her hands.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out like this," she whimpered, "It happened yesterday at the lockers and- and I didn't know what to do! This is probably overwhelming and really scary and _I_ might not even be _your_ soulmate! But even if this soul mark hadn't appeared, you'd still be my girlfriend, okay? I love you."

Marley started smiling, "You do?"

Kitty's eyes softened, "Yeah."

”Well, good, because I have your name on my arm too.” 

Kitty let go of Marley’s hands. The brunette was grinning as wide as the Chesire Cat. 

”Wait, what? You— ”

”Look,” Marley pulled up her sleeve, and there was no mistaking it: it was like someone had written Kitty Wilde there in large, clear letters. Kitty looked up at her girlfriend. 

”Marley...” 

”We’re soulmates, Kitty.” 

Kitty laughed gently, "I could've told you that without the soul marks." 

They gazed into each other's eyes, the silence between them only broken by Tina's squealing that rapidly increased in volume. 

"Aww, you guys are _so cute_!" she hopped on her tip-toes for a moment, causing Kitty and Marley to look at her and giggle. They both put their sleeves down. Jake and Ryder stood on the sidelines without saying a word. They knew that Marley would forever be off limits to them. Nothing could come between two soulmates. It went against the universe to have them apart.

Kitty switched her focus to the two boys and stepped forward protectively, but the smile she gave them was surprisingly sweet.

"It looks like you two need to back off." 

"Marley, I -" 

"I don't wanna hear it," Marley cut off Jake and took her place at Kitty's side, linking their hands together, "I was never interested in you and I never will be. I have everything I will ever need right here."

She raised her and Kitty's joined hands up for a moment. Jake remained quiet.

"Why didn't you tell us you're together?" Artie asked from the side. 

"I was scared of how people would react when they found out I like girls," Marley looked down, "And maybe… maybe I still am. But I don't want to hide the fact that I'm Kitty's soulmate."

Kitty pressed a long kiss on Marley's shoulder. She stayed so close to her that Marley could surely feel the safe warmth emanating from her body. 

"Well, I hope you know that we support you. The Glee club accepts _everyone_. You don't have to be afraid here." Tina explained. 

"I know. Thank you Tina." Marley went to hug Tina, Sam and Artie. Kitty glanced at the clock. 

"Shit," she cursed, "Marley, we should get to class."

Marley practically skipped over to her girlfriend and took her hand. They waved goodbye to the others and left the choir room. Kitty made sure to grip Marley's hand protectively and throw daggers at Jake and Ryder with her eyes. The soul mark on her arm burned briefly as they passed the boys. 

Kitty saw from the corner of her eye that a group of Cheerios were aiming their looks of surprise her way, but she simply raised her chin higher and ignored them. She couldn't have cared less about what they thought. They could've spread rumors and Coach Sue could've kicked her off the cheerleading squad but it didn't matter. The only thing Kitty cared about was Marley's comfort.

She had been brave when she said she wanted to stop hiding their relationship and Kitty admired her greatly for it. Still, walking down the hall while people stared couldn't have been easy. Kitty was ready to fend off anyone who tried to harass them about their relationship or bother Marley about her sexuality. She stepped closer to her girlfriend, aching to wrap around her like a protective shield. 

The girls made their way into math class and sat close to the front together. They caught a glimpse of their teacher's soul mark on her wrist when the bell sleeves of her shirt moved around like curtains in the wind. Kitty smiled and took a look at her own soul mark to make sure that it was really there. It was, and so was Marley, right there next to her. That was the way it would be as long as they were together, which Kitty hoped would be forever. 


End file.
